


October 3rd

by Eskayrobot



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is best boyfriend, Devoted Reylo, Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm getting cheese fries, It's wednesday, Mean Girls References, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, The limit does not exist on the fluff, pink shirt, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot
Summary: Ben loves Rey so much. So much, in fact, that he's even willing to celebrate her favorite holiday based off her favorite movie.





	October 3rd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poaxath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/gifts).



> Because I have no idea what restraint is, and my waifu and I adore this movie to no limit. You MIGHT say that the limit does not exist ;)  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=24oc7)

Ben Solo would do anything for the love of his life, even if that anything involved violating a very personal philosophy. But for Rey, he’d do it. He’d do it a hundred times over if it meant seeing her eyes light up and the way her little nose scrunched up when she smiled. He might not like doing  _ this _ , but he liked her, and that was enough. 

 

He stepped back to survey his hard work one last time before checking his phone. She’d be home any minute now. She’d come home and see what he’d done and she’d hopefully, so hopefully, be happy. He wanted to make every detail perfect, he wanted to be sure that she loved this. His boss hadn’t been thrilled when he peeked into his office and announced his early departure, but he didn’t care. He’d face the consequences tomorrow. Today, it was only Rey and what made her happy. 

 

He’d placed the food order on his way out the door. He had originally wanted to make it himself, but he didn’t want to mess it up. The internet raved about the hole-in-the-wall diner, though, and he’d followed their recommendation. The woman at the counter had smiled at him and commented that this was been a popular order today, the two sharing a smile about it.

 

He’d grabbed the overnighted package from their doorman next, complimenting the beginning of the lobby Halloween decorations as he passed. He heard the surprise of the staff behind him, only to then hear their landlady smile to her daughter that his new kindness had everything to do with the young woman he’d recently added to his lease. Ben had wanted to argue that he was  _ always  _ nice, but he knew that that would get him nowhere. He knew that all the nice Christmas cards with generous tips for the maintenance men and the doormen and his landlady couldn’t erase his surly disposition, present even when he handed them over. He just wasn’t a warm and fuzzy person. But Rey, his beautiful ray of sunshine of a partner, had brought warmth into his life and he couldn’t help but let it bleed into the rest of his life. 

 

It hadn’t taken too long to get the apartment ready. He took a quick shower and opened his package and set about to making sure everything else was in place. The playlist was set, the phone synced, and the speakers on. The food was on the table. The living room was prepped. He sent a quick photo to Rose for approval, just barely seeing her excited response when he heard the lock turn on the front door. He took a deep breath and turned off the light in the dining room, moving to hide behind the kitchen counter. 

It hadn’t been the easiest day. Rey had woken up feeling groggy, a clear payback from spending too much of her night on her phone while Ben slumbered beside her like a proper adult. She had trudged through work, feeling exhausted and sluggish. The gloomy weather wasn’t helping much, either. She loved autumn, but she hated those constantly drenched days. But one thought kept her going all day: she’d get to go home, cuddle up with Ben until Rose was off work, and then top the night off with her favourite movie. She at least had that to look forward to.

 

“Baby, I’m home!” She announced. She hung her handbag up on its assigned peg and moved to strip her coat next, shaking off the lingering rain. “God, is it ever going to stop  _ raining? _ I was hoping we could go to the orchard Saturday but I think it’s all going to be mud. Ugh! I mean, I guess we can wear our rain boots if it comes down to that, but--Ben? Sweetie? Where are you?” 

 

She stepped out of her flats, sure to slide them in their proper spot (Ben had turned her into some sort of a neat freak since moving in together. Well, it was either adapt or suffer the consequences of Ben’s disappointment, and she refused to do that). She looked around their flat, searching for signs of her beloved. His keys were on their peg and he shoes were where they should be. He had to be here. But where? 

 

“Ben?” she called again. As she stepped further inside, she caught a wonderful whiff of...of… “Holy shit, there’s no way!” 

 

She made a quick beeline to the dining room, flipping the light on excitedly. And there, sitting on the kitchen table they never sat at except when they were entertaining his family, was a huge plate of cheese fries! 

 

“Oh my god. Ben?” Rey called again, practically bouncing with excitement. They never had cheese fries. They never had anything that wasn’t organic or grass fed or blended into a disgusting protein shake to be consumed before and then after the gym. She loved Ben, and she loved that he encouraged her to become a healthier and stronger person, but  _ damn  _ did she miss shitty food sometimes. 

 

Her head snapped up as she heard “Dancing With Myself” by The Donnas playing over their multiple speakers. There was no way. There was absolutely no way. A giddy smile was permanently plastered on her face now as she looked around for the person responsible for this. 

 

“Ben Solo, where are you? Get your sexy ass out here right now so I can thank you properly with the best blowjob known to man,” Rey demanded. 

 

Ben let out a chuckle at that, finally rising from his hiding place. 

 

Rey almost fainted. Never, in a million years, had she expected a single moment of this, but seeing her boyfriend, her lover, her future husband and the father of the many children that she was going to start trying to conceive this evening, looking like  _ that _ absolutely did all the right things to her. Because Ben Solo, her fiance and her best friend, only wore black and various other dark colors. Because wearing a color for Ben Solo meant wearing red and only red. Because she knew that Ben Solo was setting aside a very personal rule by doing what he was doing. And the fact that he was doing it for her made her...well fuck. 

 

“Happy October 3rd, Rey,” Ben said with a crooked smile, stepping out from behind the counter and into their dining room. He chuckled softly again when he came to stop in front of her and she immediately ran her hands greedily over his chest, his shoulders and his arms. He had ordered the pink T-shirt off Amazon, refusing to let anyone see him purchasing the bright monstrosity. He had expected the fit to be a little off, but it was a bit tighter than he’d anticipated. As he watched his soon-to-be bride run her hands over his very visible pecs, he knew that she didn’t mind.

 

“Ben. You got cheese fries. You’re playing the soundtrack. You’re wearing... _ pink! _ ” Rey said. “But I thought you  _ hated _ Mean Girls, and I know you hate pink.” 

 

“Yeah, well, I love you. And I love that you love that silly little movie. And I love that every year, you get so excited for October 3rd and then you and Rose watch the movie and quote every line and eat those heart-clogging fries. And it broke my heart every year when you’ve quietly lamented that your pretend holiday wasn’t falling on the desired weekday, so I knew that when the fates aligned for this year, I had to make it special. So go put on something pink, because we’re going to eat our cheese fries and then get some Taco Bell and watch Mean Girls until  _ I  _ know all of the lines,” Ben said.

 

“We’re doing something else first,” Rey said, biting her lip as she grinned up at him. 

 

“Rey, I didn’t do this so you would do that,” Ben frowned. 

 

“And that’s exactly why I’m about to pull you into our bedroom and rock your world. No one has ever done something so extra for me before. No one has ever loved me so much as to even try. And I intend to make sure that the man who loves me enough to help me celebrate the most sacred holiday in teenage comedy cinema history knows how appreciated it is,” she said, sliding her hand into his and beginning to tug. 

 

“But--the fries,” he protested. He really didn’t want them to get cold. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d consumed such a greasy food, much less when they were cold. 15, maybe? That sounded like something he would have done in high school. 

 

As “God is a DJ” by Pink filled the apartment, Rey rolled her eyes and tugged his hand again. “They will be there when we are through. I promise.”

 

What kind of guy would he be to turn down his gorgeous girlfriend? As he allowed her to lead them back to their bedroom, he had to let her know, “I can’t promise I’ll put this shirt back on.”

 

“If you do, you’re in for a repeat performance after the movie. And possibly during,” she grinned in response. 

 

The fries were still lukewarm when they finally stumbled out of their bedroom, Rey in a pink negligee and Ben in his pink shirt and black boxers. He picked up the plate and their forks and settled onto the couch, pulling her down into his lap. Arms wrapped around her, they settled in to watch the movie. 

 

Perhaps it was a good mood following an orgasm, or maybe it was that joy was contagious, but he was surprised to find that he actually  _ laughed _ during the movie. It was silly but the humor wasn’t too juvenile. It had the right amount of fun and camp, which he could appreciate. And when Lindsay Lohan recited the October 3rd line, Rey made good on her promise of during, which  _ really  _ did wonders on his enjoyment of the fifteen minutes after. And the subsequent minutes after they’d finally paused it and then resumed once they were spent again. 

 

Ben thanked the internet gods that they could order their Taco Bell (another first since high school for him) to be delivered, far too happy and sated in their cocoon of sex and laughter to dress and get it themselves. He even tipped the guy who brought it rather generously, keeping the door cracked only just so that the guy couldn’t glimpse his half-naked girl happily bouncing on the other side of the door for her next special treat. 

 

“This was already my favourite holiday, but you’ve made it a million times more special,” she grinned around a cheesy gordita crunch. “Have I told you lately how much I love you?” 

 

“Hmmm...not in the last five minutes, but I’m pretty sure the way you pinned me to the door once the delivery guy left was  _ pretty  _ indicative of it,” Ben grinned. 

 

“I couldn’t help it. My man in a hot pink shirt holding contraband junk food really does something to me,” she said. She then tilted her head and leaned over her lap towards him, pressing her hand to his forehead. “Huh, imagine that. Your hair  _ does  _ look sexy pushed back.” 

 

Ben laughed at that. A real, genuine belly laugh that shook his entire body and swept her up, too. This was what he’d envisioned when he’d originally plotted this day out: sitting beside the light of his life, his sun and earth, and laughing until his sides hurt. She brought a joy to his life that he never thought he’d be worthy of, what with his sketchy past and his bouts of rage, but here she still was, sitting on their couch with greasy tacos in her lap and laughing with him like there was nothing else in the world but them and this. If they weren’t slated to get married in a month, he would have asked her now.

 

“You’re everything to me, Rey,” he said as he sighed out of his laughter. 

 

Once, a long time ago, when they’d been rivals instead of lovers, he’s said she was nothing. Nothing, but not to him. He had meant it to sound romantic, to tell her that while everyone else dismissed her as an orphan with no formal education who scavenged from dumpsters to get by, he saw her as so much more. He saw her potential, her light, and the way she influenced the world as strongly as the sun. She’d turned from him then, but he learned from his mistakes and tried again and again until he got the words right. She wasn’t nothing. She was  _ everything _ . 

 

He  _ was  _ jealous that she had the love of his family that he thought he had successfully pushed away forever, at first. He was working for a scumbag old geezer who had lured him in with promises of glory, turning him away from the family business and towards his own nefarious needs. Rey had inadvertently stepped into his vacated place, taken underwing by the collective of his parents and even his uncle. Snoke had told him to hate her, to challenge her and bring them all down in the process, but when he first laid eyes on her, in that very first breath, he was gone. He was hers forevermore. And he thanked his stars every single day that she somehow, against all odds, wanted him, too. 

 

Rey smiled at him, the mirth in her eyes morphing into something so much warmer. She carefully moved the food from her lap and then his before straddling it, taking his face between her hands as she searched his eyes. 

 

“The limit does not exist for how much I love you,” she said with tenderness. So much tenderness, in fact, that he  _ almost  _ didn’t catch on.

 

Only almost. 

 

His hands slid up her sides, his face not betraying for one instance that he was wise to her snarkiness. She was leaning in for a kiss, a glint of assumed victory in her slowly-shutting eyes, before he attacked. He tickled her mercilessly, laughing again as she shrieked and jolted in his lap. 

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! No more quotes! I promise!” she giggled out desperately. 

 

Satisfied, he ceased fire. He moved his hands back down to her hips, thumbs rubbing lazily at the soft mesh. “Let’s finish our movie. I can’t wait to see who won Spring Fling Queen.” 

 

“The answer may surprise you,” she replied, turning to settled her back against his chest once more. She hummed a happy contentment as she settled between his thick thighs, nuzzling her head up and under his chin as she crossed her legs at the other end of the couch. “Can we celebrate this way every year, or does it just have to be the sacred Wednesdays? Because, for as much as I love quoting it with Rose, this is  _ way  _ more fun.” 

 

“We can do whatever you want, sweetheart,” he promised with a kiss to her head. He grabbed the remote and resumed the movie. 

 

“Happy October 3rd, Ben,” she smiled contentedly.

 

“Happy October 3rd, Rey,” he replied.

 

And it was. It really was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff-fest! I wrote it in a quick burst to celebrate this most holy aligning of the planets that October 3rd happened to fall on a Wednesday. 
> 
> But man, wasn't 2004 a simpler time? Lol.


End file.
